jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat All the Ghosts!
is the second part of the sixth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on May 9, 2015. This part is preceded by Who's the Snack Thief?. Synopsis Laura claims there are ghosts at school and asks Airi to investigate. Airi and Ruby go without suspecting that it's another trap by Laura and Luea to get her pendant. Plot Airi answers the doorbell at the door and sees Laura, looking sadded. She tells Airi that some ghosts appeared at school and wants Airi to solve the mystery. Airi becomes shocked after hearing her. At night, Airi investigates the haunted school and bring Ruby along with her. Ruby wondered why did she bring her along with her, Airi replied that Laura tried relying on her to solve the mystery of the ghosts that appeared in the school. Ruby thinks Airi just wanted to show off her skills and becomes uninterested. But Airi begged Ruby to accompany her. Elsewhere, Laura and Luea eavesdrop on the two and reveal to themselves it's a trap to steal Airi's pendant, where they plan on scaring Airi so it'd be easier to take it from her. So they put their plan into motion by first conjuring fireball spirits, powered by Luea's magic. Airi and Ruby become initially scared, but then they suddenly see a fire dancer performing limbo, to their confusion. Laura became displeased seeing how absurd it got. Luea had no idea how that happened, however. Airi and Ruby enter a music classroom. There, they see a portrait that is actually crying. Then they hear it talk, to their surprise. But the portrait explained he's next to a Mozzart portrait with peeled onion. Ruby solves this by using a marker to draw a face mask to block the smell. The portrait thanks him, much to Airi's disbelief. Laura and Luea pop out, seeing that the trap didn't work. So they move onto their next plan. In the science classroom, Airi and Ruby encounter a moving mannequin. When it looks into a mirror, it becomes frightened by its own reflection. Later, Ruby goes into the bathroom to use the toilet. Then finds no toilet paper. Then ghostly hands appear to 'help' Ruby, but is oblivious of their presences in plain sight. Airi seems confused, hearing Ruby talking to herself. When she tries going into the bathroom, she becomes frightened by the appearances of the ghostly hands. Ruby comes out, then sees the ghostly hands. But she is not deterred by their presence. Airi becomes rattled she won't be able to handle the ghosts. But Ruby says she isn't afraid of them at all and says that Airi might be able to overcome sooner or later. Airi believes she has a point and feels she's getting less frightened of them. Laura sees the two getting used to their scare plan as she sees them in a corner. She then sees Luea, who became demoralized when her magic isn't working the way she thought. Laura motivates her to not give up in the midst, saying she is always there for her. Feeling content, the two head outside and resort to making a stuffed toy into a 'great ghost'. Luea focuses, then casts a spell on the toy. Meanwhile, Airi and Ruby investigate the gymnasium. Then they heard screaming. As they tried looking, they suddenly see the giant stuffed toy monster through a window. They head outside and see Laura and Luea running away from a giant stuffed toy. Airi urges Ruby to help them out. So Ruby casts her magic, but ends up summoning another giant stuffed toy, then the two end up being chased themselves. The girls eventually cross paths and end up stopping before each other. Then the two giant stuff toys collide, resulting in magic dissipating and the toys revert back to their inanimate original sizes. Airi and Ruby notice Laura and Luea, and Ruby later discovers they were the ones making the ghosts appear. She believes it being a "Test of Courage" for Airi and herself, probably to 'entertain' the two. Though nervous, Laura and Luea went with the flow to dissuade them away from their original plan. Then they leave goodbye, with Luea still plotting to get Airi's pendant. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Jewelpets *Ruby *Luea Trivia *The giant stuffed toys in the episode are Hello Kitty and My Melody, two of Sanrio's most notable characters. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:List of Jewelpet Magical Change Episodes